Bug Sweep
by Ai Huiyuan
Summary: During the Scarlet arc we saw Yusaku going through their house with a bug detector. Well, The Kudo mansion isn't the only place they checked. Conan decided to check other places he frequented, too.
1. Bug Sweep

**Bug sweep**

 **AN: A lot of thanks to Eroskigal and Kencha my wonderful beta-readers that helped a lot with the grammar and phrases making this fanfic readable. If you find any mistakes, please do tell. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome.**  
 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Since his father had brought a bug detector with him to check for bugs after Bourbon had left, Conan decided to look at the Professor's and at the Detective Agency to see if there were any he might have missed. The evening after the Detective Boys, Jodie and Camel had left his house, he went to Professor Agasa's. Luckily, Ai had gone out for groceries.

First, he removed any bugs he himself had planted, then those from Akai. They were similar to those he had used to watch the encounter between his father and 'Amuro Tooru', courtesy of the FBI, and he put them in two different plastic bags. He would replant them later. Then, he checked for any other active bugs in the house.

First the living room. He made two rounds around the room to be sure, checking behind both the TV and the computer. Funnily enough, he found an inactive bug behind the television. As they never had discussed any important things near the TV, it wasn't too worrisome. Come to think of it, this one really looked like one of those Vermouth had used during her attempt to kidnap Ai. It seemed they had missed one of hers. Much to Conan's relief, the rest of the house was clean. By the time he'd finished, Ai came back.

"What are you doing here, Kudo?"

"Just checking something."

Ai raised an eyebrow, seeing the bug detector: "Well?"

"Are you looking around because of what happened at your house last night?" She didn't let him answer. "Speaking of that, mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

"It's nothing. Besides, it's all over now." Nothing unexpected, he added silently.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ai asked skeptically.

"N-nothing, just my parents coming over and messing with me."

Ai gave him a suspicious look but didn't ask him further questions.

He left for the Detective Agency. Since Ran and Kogoro currently weren't at home, he had the opportunity to look for bugs with the bug detector instead of just manually looking for them. Again he removed his own first. After that, he found another four types of bugs in the office. The apartment itself was clean. The first type suspiciously looked like the last batch he had found belonging to Amuro. He had always destroyed them after some time. Today he wouldn't be so vicious and decided to hide them downstairs in the Café.

Since he was his new ally he would be very creative... maybe he would try the pantry? Or the kitchen?

The second type really looked like one of Vermouth's. He was sure those were inactive, too, but destroyed them nonetheless, to be sure. Another type he recognised from the Teleportation heist — KID's. He would take them to class and destroy them in school. Maybe KID would try to listen during class. The last type seemed to be from the FBI. They had planted bugs since Kogoro had been targeted during the incident with Kir. He would put them back later.

* * *

Classes were boring as always, so Kaito decided to listen into his taps in the Detective Agency. Although the sleeping sleuth normally just sat around, drank beer and rewatched Yoko's concerts (sometimes singing horribly off key), there were times where a client would appear with a case. While it wasn't exactly five star entertainment, it was better than class...

Today, Kaito found himself disappointed. A classroom lecture just as mind-numbing (if not more so) came through the earpiece — An elementary school class to be precise. Tantei-kun had found them then. As for why he had not destroyed them already, he couldn't say. Suddenly, multiple piercing sounds penetrated his ears. Wincing, Kaito flinched visibly. His taps had been destroyed.

Unfortunately for Kaito, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Aoko asked.

"Yes!" he replied cheerfully, mentally preparing a prank to spice up the lesson.

* * *

Amuro was baffled. Instead of the familiar sounds of Conan and Ran getting ready for school from the Detective Agency above his workplace, Poirot Café, he only heard rummaging and clanging pans. Ran didn't cook much for breakfast, so Amuro doubted the taps were where he had planted them. That little brat must have found them (again) and replanted them somewhere. It was an improvement from their previous relationship — Conan used to destroy them _while he was listening._

He knew the taps had to be nearby for him to receive the signal. Now that he thought about it, Conan had come into the Café last night to eat dinner. He had another of his long toilet breaks, raising Amuro's suspicions. After some deliberation, Amuro decided to investigate the kitchen and pantry. It was the only place that had the distinctive clang and clatter. As the Café closed, Amuro told his boss that he'd stay a little bit longer to close up.

Over the next few days, Amuro devoted hours at a time to finding the relocated taps. He combed through the pantry, searched under the sink, and even did a little dumpster dive into the kitchen's trash can. Between an overly-concerned Azusa and very little free time — the PSB and the Organization liked to keep him on his toes — it proved to be no easy task. Finally, after far too long, he found his taps stashed between bags of rice, heaps of flour, and large containers of salt. He really wondered whether it was worse to have Conan destroying or moving them around. While destroying the taps meant high-pitched screeching taking a toll on his ears, it was less stressful than hours spent combing through Poirot Cafe. If the taps were destroyed, he did not have to worry about them falling into the hands of a third party. Unfortunately, that boy was very petty when his privacy was violated. This, however, will not stop Amuro from planting new taps.

The game was afoot, and Amuro had no intention of losing.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Revenge

**Revenge**

 **AN: Thanks again for Kencha my wonderful beta-reader who helped a lot with the grammar and phrases making this fanfic readable and gave some really good suggestions. Thank you, too, for the reviews! If you find any mistakes, please do tell. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome. This chapter was edited and had some minor plot changed.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Looking for listening devices was difficult. He had made it a habit since he became Conan and a bit paranoid about his identity. Since Amuro worked at the Café just downstairs he tried to do it every day. Despite his hatred for Akai, the two had something in common: when they wanted something, they 'accidentally' made too much food. At least once every other week, Amuro would come up to the Agency with an 'extra' plate of sandwiches when, in reality, he was visiting to replant destroyed taps or tag along on a case with Kogoro.

Conan didn't necessarily remove the bugs immediately, but it was always better to know where he should watch what he was saying and where to find them when they needed to be destroyed.

While checking his and Kogoro's room was easy (he could look around before going to bed), other places were a bit more... _difficult_.

He usually checked Ran's room after school when she wasn't home yet— elementary school did let out earlier than high school after all. Sometimes, though, that was impossible because of the Detective Boys. When they roped him into playing football or taking on a lost cat case or yet another role-play of Kamen Yaiba's latest _thrilling_ adventure, he would come home later than Ran. That meant no search.

When that happened (and it happened a lot), he could sneak into her room for a few brief moments while she was in the shower. He never got to thoroughly look before she got out, but it was better than nothing. She did answer some of his Shinichi-calls in her room, after all, and it could be dangerous if the wrong people overheard.

The office was even more difficult because Kogoro was there all the time and if _he_ wasn't (typically Friday nights meant he was off playing pachinko or mahjong, getting drunk, or failing fabulously at flirting), _Ran_ was. Furthermore, this was the place where he found most of the taps. So most times he had to look for them under the pretence of a lost rubber, pencil, Kamen Yaiba toy-capsule, worksheet, book etc. Sometimes he got lucky and both weren't at home or Kogoro was but he was too drunk to care. These times he would look extra carefully, checking every surface and hiding place, especially those places where lost things couldn't possibly be, like the box with Kogoro's Yoko-recordings.

Checking at Agasa's was easy. He would either accompany Ai to their house or look for bugs when they played hide and seek with the Detective Boys.

* * *

A few days after he had destroyed KID's bug, a beautiful white dove with a little camera on its leg began following him around— KID again. Not that Conan was particularly surprised. He and KID both knew Conan wouldn't harm the doves, and it seemed that this one was instructed to keep its distance.

That didn't mean Conan liked being watched.

After conducting a bit of research, Conan found exactly what he was looking for. He went into Poirot Cafe and asked Azusa for some honey sticks. Though she gave him a strange look, she happily obliged. As he left the cafe, he made sure that the dove could see the treat as he walked along the sidewalk. This dove was well-trained and well-loved. Conan had no doubt the dove would recognize the sweet, sugary goodness of the honey stick the second it was offered.

Standing just outside the agency, Conan held out the honey stick, looking intently at the dove. The dove perked up and swooped down, attacking the honey stick with all the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. As the dove enjoyed its treat, Conan carefully removed the camera from its leg. He wrapped the tiny device in a handkerchief and tucked it into his pocket. He would place it opposite the place where Ran got fish. After all, the kids once mentioned that 'Shinichi' had ichthyophobia.

* * *

About a week after he had removed Amuro's taps, he came home late after being dragged around by the Detective Boys. Unsurprisingly, he found Kogoro drunk and sleeping on his work desk, surrounded by empty beer cans. He opened the fridge, and to his surprise, there were neatly packed sandwiches. Amuro must have learned that Ran wouldn't be home this weekend due to karate practice. Since he'd made the effort to come upstairs, there would be _at least_ one new bug in the office, especially since it had been more than a few days after Conan had removed the last batch.

Conan combed through the entire room, careful not to wake Kogoro, but he came up empty-handed. Well, he found taps, but they were supposed to be there. Twice more, he searched the agency's main floor from what he thought was top to bottom. Still, nothing. At last, he had the idea to look up. Examining the ceiling lamp closely with his glasses' zoom function, he found it.

There it was. Stuck on the ceiling light was the listening device. How Amuro was able to stick it there was difficult to say— he likely got the stool from the kitchen, climbed on it and stuck the tap up there while Kogoro slept. While a simple stool was enough for Amuro to reach the ceiling, it was a different story for Conan altogether.

Praying that Kogoro wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he decided to remove the bug now. First, he pushed the coffee table under the lamp. Next, he stacked a chair on top and precariously piled some books on the chair's seat. Even with that much added height, Conan still struggled to reach that annoying little piece of electronics. And once he did?

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

A few days after Tantei-kun destroyed his taps like the little devil he was, Kaito decided that to make sure that this wouldn't happen again, he needed to make his bugs mobile. More precisely, he would use one of his beloved doves to spy on the tiny detective.

Yesterday, he told Mina to follow Tantei-kun around from a distance. Kaito hadn't had much time last night to watch the recorded footage, and he had a bit of time before class started. What better time than the present? thought Kaito as he took out his phone.

At first, Mina stayed out of sight like the little sneakster she was, but Tantei-kun soon began to realize he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder at every crosswalk, stealing glances at suspicious people as they walked by him on the street. Kaito almost felt guilty for triggering the boy's obvious paranoia.

And then Tantei-kun locked eyes with the camera.

Rolling his eyes, the boy smirked— smirked!— and mouthed, 'Nice try, KID' very clearly to the camera. Tantei-kun turned on his heel (he'd been leading whoever was following him _away_ from the agency) and almost ran back to the agency where he lived. He glanced at his phone for just a moment, and Kaito assumed Tantei-kun was texting his nee-chan to tell her that he'd be home soon.

Instead of running inside, though, Tantei-kun went into the cafe at ground level, emerging moments later with a handful of— omigosh he found Mina's weakness. Making eye contact with Kaito's precious Mina instead, Tantei-kun held up a honey stick for her. She swooped down without a second thought and, while she cooed with delight about her treat, Tantei-kun took the camera off her leg and hid it someplace dark.

Impatiently, Kaito fast-forwarded until...

"Ah!" With a loud cry, Kaito fell from his seat and dropped his phone.

"Kuroba, what happened?" Hakuba, sometimes the bane of his existence, sometimes a concerned classmate, asked.

Aoko picked up his phone. "Why are you watching a video about fish?"

"H-hey, give it back!" Kaito snatched his phone back, closing the video and shoved it back into his pocket before Aoko, or worse, _Hakuba_ , could get a good look at it.

"I didn't know _those_ would be there," Kaito muttered.

"Idiot!" Aoko exclaimed. "Of course there are fish at a fish stand!"

To prevent awkward questions, Kaito slapped on his poker face. He leapt to his feet and announced, "Red today, huh, Aoko?" loudy to the class. Starting their daily mop-chasing routine now wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

* * *

Amuro was smiling. He had found all his lost bugs and even had the opportunity to plant a new one at the ceiling. Conan won't get this one so easily.

His mood was great until the next day after the morning rush he heard sounds he didn't really want to hear. Come to think of it, because Ran wasn't at home Conan and Kogoro had come downstairs to eat breakfast, the sandwiches he left most likely will be lunch then. Again the kid had had an unusual long toilet break. This _really_ should have tipped him off.

The sounds he heard told him that his poor tap was in a bathroom. From the frequency this particular bathroom was used he gathered that it must be the guest bathroom in the back of the Café. It wasn't that big so finding his lost little tap should be easy. That was until he volunteered to clean the toilet after the Café had closed. He looked everywhere (at least he would think so until later) in the sink, in the soap dispenser, between the paper towels, the toilet paper roll, any surface on the toilet, even in the toilet and of course the walls, the door, the ceiling and the floor. He came up with nothing. He checked a second time, a third time. Nothing. The bathroom was very clean now, though. He checked the tiles. None hid a little space behind them. He tried again the next day. No success. He even checked the private bathroom, just to be sure and had come up with nothing. Maybe it wasn't at the Café, maybe it was… No. Considering Conan's character, it was here, somewhere. Not at the seats at the bathroom, not in the bathroom. Where?! Maybe outside the window? He checked it when he brought the garbage out. Still nothing. He was about to give up and just let the device rot where it was, he would never ask Conan where he had hid this particular one though.

That day he heard a regular complain that the toilet tank was leaking water. Why didn't he realize this sooner?! In the evening he finally found his troublesome device, it had been stuck below the float in the tank.

When he had started his career in the PSB he had expected to go undercover and infiltrate a criminal organisation, to work at some random place to maintain a cover and to investigate persons of interest. He definitely didn't expect to go against and start a war with an elementary school student, albeit a very intelligent and cunning one.

He had to admit that this round was going to Conan, but next one was his for sure. Victory will be his.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! This chapter was edited September 3rd 2018.**


	3. Creativity

**Creativity**

 **AN: Thanks again for Kencha, Sushi and chibipenguin22 my wonderful beta-readers who helped a lot with the grammar and phrases making this fanfic readable. If you find any mistakes, please do tell. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Some days after the last batch of taps from both KID and Bourbon he found new ones, again. Not that he was surprised. Not really. They had a bug war going on, after all. While at times enjoyable there were times it was utterly tiring and annoying. That was the reason why he tried (and failed) to discourage his opponents to plant taps in the first place.

At least this time Amuro had the decency to put his tap somewhere more reasonable. It was stuck between the books on the highest shelf. It seemed like a peace offering or maybe he hadn't had enough time to think of another outrageous hiding place yet or he did consider this one devilish enough as it was one of the places Conan wasn't able to check as often because he couldn't reach it. Not that he couldn't check with his lost-rubber-tactic. As an elementary schooler, he could get away with throwing things around while throwing a tantrum after getting 'frustrated' with his homework. Unfortunately, he couldn't throw a tantrum like that too often as he was supposed to be quite good at school.

Considering everything this hiding place wasn't exactly creative. More so as creativity was an important trait among detectives. How else would one be able to solve those hideously complicated murders?

It was during the following case when he realized his mistake, his presence was interfering with phone calls (again). Not really noticeable for most people, but the faint buzz in the background was a dead giveaway. He found it in his collar. Amuro must have put it there when he ruffled his head when they were eating downstairs in the Café. Although quite fitting the cheerful, I'm-totally-harmless waiter persona this wasn't something he would normally do, especially to Conan who had considered revenge for a moment. Revenge was unavoidable now.

He was determined to make two pieces of soap in arts and crafts tomorrow. Of course one was for Ran the other, though…

Revenge would be basic.

"Azusa-neechan!" Conan shouted, "We made soap in school today! Here, I have one made for the Café."

He gave Azusa a piece of cream coloured soap with "Poirot" crudely carved in it.

"Thank you, Conan, that's very sweet of you."

Conan then dialed his sweetness up and chirped: "You're welcome! I made it to thank Amuro-niisan for his wonderful sandwiches and your great food! He isn't here anymore, is he?"

"No, he isn't. He had gone home just a few minutes before, but I will relay your thanks for him. May I put this into the staff's bathroom?"

"Of course!" Conan waved goodbye and vanished into the agency after his (good) deed done.

KID's listening device he found under the balcony. Apparently he decided that Conan needed to do some acrobatics. Conan was sure he would have given anyone who had seen him retrieving that particular piece of electronic device a heart attack, if anyone had bothered to look up that is. Hopefully, this was the only revenge KID had in mind. It seemed unlikely, though, as it was neither too creative nor too much of an inconvenience especially since the thief considered himself as an artist. Anyway, he would put KID's listening device to good use and maybe give him a heart attack while he was at it.

However, a few weeks later Conan was furious (and slightly embarrassed). KID had used Ran in his revenge. Disguised as professor Agasa he had planted a bug on her butt which Conan of all people had to remove lest KID hear something he definitely shouldn't. While he knew he kind of deserved it he couldn't help to think that a line had been crossed. Conan decided that KID's tap might found itself be lost in the Beika Aquarium, maybe at the shark tank.

That he stalled KID for Akai was totally justified, too. He might even tell Akai what happened at the mermaid heist. After all, a big brother had the right to know what had happened to his little sister, right? He wasn't mad at KID, no he wasn't. Not mad at all.

* * *

Kaito was satisfied with himself. He had retrieved his little wayward camera on a new moon night and placed a new listening device at the agency under the balcony. While it might be a bit dangerous for the little detective to retrieve it he was confident that he would manage it. Besides that would hardly be more dangerous than the stunts that child usually pulled.

Unfortunately, after Tantei-kun had removed the device from its former place the detective actually relocated it. Onto someone who worked at the Café Poirot which was located under the agency. The waiter's voice sounded familiar.

He was at school when he suddenly realized who exactly the voice belonged to. This realization made him question Tantei-kun's sanity (or what was left of it) once more. People might call him insane for the tricks he pulled but he knew what he did and he made it as safe as he could. Tantei-kun, however, made plans where one would be threatened by armed criminals and end up in a carriage full of explosives. Now he had stuck Kaito's listening device on said criminal! Who was the insane one now?

Kaito anxiously listened the whole day. Fortunately, it seemed that it hadn't been discovered yet. Unfortunately, between meeting Aoko after school, homework and planning the next heist he hadn't any time to venture over to Beika today. He was determined to remove his bug tomorrow after school.

The very next day, however, during his class just before lunch a high shriek destroyed his eardrums. He dearly hoped that the remains would be discarded.

The next listening device he planted on Tantei-kun's girlfriend as revenge for the fish-stand-prank. Thanks to that, though, he now knew that the detective was aware of his fear of fish. However, later he regretted his choice of revenge dearly. Conan had retaliated viciously and placed Kaito's poor device in an evil place that Kaito would go as far to call hell. A place where those evil creatures were on display, day and night, without a break. Unlike a fish stand which would at least close during the night and on weekends.

In the end he had to ask Jii who wouldn't ask awkward questions to retrieve his tap.

He really didn't want to explain the bug war going on, especially that he was currently losing to an elementary student — albeit a fake one — of all people. Maybe he did go a bit too far by pulling that stunt, a tiny bit. If he were a normal and sane person he would stop bugging Tantei-kun now. Admittedly, if he had any sense of self-preservation. People said he didn't have any.

* * *

Judging by the sounds he received through his tap Conan was throwing a temper tantrum over his Japanese homework. While perfectly normal among his peers when getting frustrated with something, Conan was everything but normal. Amuro was sure a child who solved Kanji riddles and most likely could read and write advanced Kanji wouldn't struggle with elementary school Japanese. Although it wasn't the first tantrum the boy had thrown about homework, and he suspected it wouldn't be his last, Amuro was sure someone as intelligent as that little wannabe sleuth (admittedly he was still a bit sore about the trick Conan and Akai had pulled on him) couldn't struggle with elementary school homework of all things.

Furthermore, he knew that Conan could and normally would finish all of his homework in what he thought were a record-breaking three minutes. Really, if the boy hadn't been that young he would have recruited him into the PSB already. Or at least into the police considering that Conan was quite well known and therefore unsuited for undercover work. Now thinking about it, he would do so as soon as it was possible. Before those bumbling fools who call themselves the FBI (who Conan was entirely too friendly with, too) tried to snatch him away and turn him traitor to his beloved country called Japan.

A short time later the problem was 'resolved' and Conan was crawling through the whole apartment in order to find his 'lost' things. Amuro doubted they really were lost. He thought it utterly impossible (or at least very unlikely) that the perceptive boy could lose anything at all. Beside that, the stationery which had been flung around seemed to have been carefully aimed considering that he had heard a rather loud thud indicating something, probably a rubber, had landed on the shelf where his decoy had been hidden. While it was entirely possible that this was an innocent coincidence it wasn't a big leap to guess that his throwing accuracy was good considering his crazy kicking accuracy.

Not much later his listening device had been found. Amuro wasn't surprised, not really. That place was quite obvious, after all, but it served him well to cover up another tap he had put onto the boy while they were eating in the Café.

Although in the end the blasted thing didn't last two days he liked to think that it had been discovered after the disappointing soul-detective case. A small victory for him, a tiny one at best, but one nonetheless. It was kinda pathetic that something like this counted as a victory in his books, but honestly, this child was a genius, a force of nature despite his young age.

He wondered how Conan had come across this particular case. After all, it was rumoured to be one of the few operations someone high in the pecking order had screwed up big time and covered up very thoroughly. He thought that it was worth investigating, too. Maybe it would be beneficial to them both to work together on it? Then again it would mean working together with Akai of all people, something he really despised despite not actively hunting that traitor anymore.

While he, too, found the one he had planted on the bookshelf quite fast, along with another one he assumed that was Conan's.

This one he destroyed during class time. There, take that! He discarded the remains, he knew where these things came from, after all.

Unfortunately, one of his beloved taps was still missing. He perceived muffled bathroom sounds again, this time the staff's most likely, he really shouldn't be surprised. On one hand the places where his listening devices were turning up was getting old, on the other hand one had to be quite creative to come up with improbable hiding places like Conan did. Although he was quite sure he wouldn't find it at the usual places like the ceiling lamp or under the door handle he still checked every place he could think of. Especially the toilet tank was checked thoroughly. He went through thrice and came up with nothing. This one was frustrating, one would think that in a place as small as a bathroom his listening device would be found easily, but once again the little devil had hidden the device somewhere where no one but he would look.

Fortunately, the next time they worked together in the Café, Azusa had told him with shining eyes that 'sweet, adorable, little Conan' ('devil' he corrected in his mind) had made the 'wonderful piece of soap' in the staff bathroom for them to thank them for the 'wonderful sandwiches' he always brought upstairs (and the great food Azusa made, of course). He had noticed that particular piece of soap a few days ago but had assumed that some nice old lady had made it, not that it was the work of a devil in a child's body. Said demon had made sure that Amuro had to wait another few weeks to retrieve his tap lest risking Azusa's wrath (not too intimidating but inconvenient as they were coworkers and she would be very upset) by destroying that piece of soap.

Maybe he should stop bugging the little devil, now. Maybe not. Who knows?

* * *

Omake:

After another few bugs had vanished from their intended places in the agency, as the nearly imperceptible sounds indicated, Amuro wondered where on earth Conan intended to hide those things this time. Probably not the bathroom, he mused.

Unfortunately, the somewhat muffled sounds he received through the taps some days later indicated just that. Somehow one of these blasted things was in the bathroom (again) while the others seemed to be in the cupboard that held cleaning supplies. Where exactly they were eluded him, though. He did notice, however, that someone had bought new toilet rim blocks. It couldn't be, could it?

He shook his head, this wasn't possible. While soap is quite easy to make, toilet rim blocks were an entirely different matter. Especially when they had different scents and came in different colours.

However, he had observed that Conan had spent his time after school at the professors the previous days. No, he didn't stalk the boy. Definitely not. He wasn't a pedophile. Those observations were just a side effect from watching that suspicious lodger in the Kudo mansion, Subaru Okiya, who, he was quite sure despite evidence to the contrary, was actually his most hated person, his archenemy, Akai Shuichi. No, he wasn't obsessed with him, not at all.

The pudgy professor was an engineer, not a chemist, right?

Not that those thoughts stopped him from asking Azusa about the new rim blocks. And guess what? She told him that 'sweet, little Conan' (personally he thought that 'evil, little devil' would be far more fitting) had given them to her as the professor (supposedly) wanted them to test his latest invention, toilet rim blocks that omitted scents of different foods and drinks like coffee or hot chocolate.

He really should have expected this. While not particularly difficult to retrieve it would take some time. He hoped that the next batch wouldn't end up in the bathroom, he really didn't need to know who went to the toilet and what they did there. Did Conan think that he was a pervert or something?!

Maybe that boy would stop doing that. After all, third time's a charm, right?

Come to think of it, why was he subjecting himself to this again? Oh right, yeah, he chose to watch the 'Sleeping Kogoro'. It wasn't boring or terrible (far from that), but sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered why he played with an elementary school kid who bested him quite regularly. Not always, mind you, sometimes he got the upper hand, but quite often not.

Even if every victory was hard to earn, that just made it sweeter to win.

Man, it just was pathetic, losing more often than not to an elementary school student, but then again no one right in their mind would say that Conan was normal, would they?


End file.
